dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh!
Japanese |dubbing_studio1 = Voiceovers Unlimited |dubbing_studio2 = 4Kids Entertainment |director1 = Chuck Powers (Odex) |director2 = Brian Zimmerman (Odex) |director3 = Eric Stuart (eps. 1-55, 122-198) |director4 = Christopher Collet (eps. 28-144) |director5 = Darren Dunstan (eps. 41-49) |director6 = Julie Rath (eps. 199-224) |translation = Arthur Murakami Kaz Sano Paul Taylor Takashi Otani |recorded = 2001-2006 |country = Singapore United States |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 224 144 (Odex Dub) |year = 2000-2004 }}Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (遊☆戯☆王デュエルモンスターズ Yūgiō Dyueru Monsutāzu) is the second anime adaptation of Kazuki Takahashi's manga series of the same name. Produced by Studio Gallop, the anime ran for 224 episodes between April 2000 and September 2004 on TV Tokyo in Japan. Dubbing History An English dub of the series was originally dubbed in Singapore for the South East Asian market. Recorded at Voiceovers Unlimited and Yuan Production Holdings in Singapore, this dub was produced for Odex Productions. The dub featured an extremely limited cast of only six known voice actors. It's not known exactly how many episodes were dubbed, though it is known to go as high as 80 episodes. An interview with Brian Zimmerman mentions that they were only contracted to do three seasons of the series, meaning it was possibly 144 episodes. An Interview with Zoro! - The Singaporean One Piece Dub! Retrieved 27 Oct '17. In 2001, 4Kids Entertainment obtained the merchandising and television rights to the series from Konami, producing an English language version which aired in North America on Kids' WB! between September 29, 2001 and June 10, 2006, also releasing in various countries outside of Japan. The adaptation received many changes from the Japanese version to tailor it for international audiences. These include different names for many characters and monsters, changes to the appearance of the cards to differentiate them from their real-life counterparts and various cuts and edits pertaining to violence, death and religious references to make the series suitable for children. The Japanese sound effects were replaced with American sound effects, and the background music was changed to melodramatic synth music. The opening and ending themes were changed from songs by various popular recording artists to an instrumental song done with a synthesizer. A separate "uncut" DVD release was commissioned between 4Kids Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment, featuring a new adaptation that is more consistent with the original. Each uncut DVD contained 3 episodes available both in an uncut, unedited English dub and the original Japanese format with English subtitles, and 3 DVDs were released, for a total of 9 uncut, uncensored and unedited episodes. A fourth DVD containing episodes 10-12 was finished, but after a series of constant delays the DVD was listed as unavailable. The reasons for the cancellation of this dub aren't clear, though 4Kids President Al Kahn has stated the uncut releases were "put on indefinite hiatus" for interfering with the edited DVD sales. Lance Heiskell, a FUNimation representative, has noted legal rights as the reason for cancellation, although he was unable to expand on it. Cast Main Characters Secondary Characters Recurring Characters Episodic Character Additional Voices *Julian Adler *Scott Anderson *Sebastian Arcelus *Rona Birnbaum *Maddie Blaustein *Pete Capella *Christopher Collet *Marc Diraison *Darren Dunstan *Wayne Grayson *Allyson Johnson *Ted Lewis *Matthew J. Nichols *Lisa Ortiz *Scottie Ray *Anthony Salerno *Sean Schemmel *Grainger Stephens *Eric Stuart *Cameron Thomas *Tom Wayland *David Wills 4Kids Uncut Dub (Episodes 1-12) ;Additional Voices *Sebastian Arcelus *Christopher Collet *Wayne Grayson *Lisa Ortiz *Andrew Rannells *Eric Stuart Notes *Greg Abbey was originally cast as Yugi, and can be heard in a promotional trailer. Abbey briefly moved to Los Angeles, so the role was recast with Dan Green. Abbey would later replace Sam Riegel as Tristan Taylor. *Mai Valentine is the lone main/recurring character to be recast in the Uncut Dub. This is more likely due to it being dubbed around the time that Megan Hollingshead moved to Los Angeles and before being recast with Erica Schroeder for the main edited dub. *Tara Sands was replaced by Carrie Keranen as Mokuba Kaiba in season 5 due to Sands moving to Los Angeles. Sands later returned as Mokuba in The Dark Side of Dimensions. *The roles played by Richard Will were initially assumed to have been voiced by David Wills, due to the similarity in both name and voice it was assumed that Richard Will was an alias. However, it would later be confirmed by David Wills himself that he was not the voice actor.Voice Compare: Yu-Gi-Oh! - Gozaburo Kaiba on Behind the Voice Actors *The appearance of the cards was changed to a new design only featuring the card art, attribute, level, and stats rather than showing the real-life product. 4Kids Entertainment's Senior Vice President of Digital Media Mark Kirk claimed that the reason for editing the appearance of the cards was because U.S. TV broadcast laws dictated that the cards were not allowed to look exactly like the real cards that are sold; otherwise, the show would legally be considered a commercial rather than a cartoon, and the cost to air it would be exponentially higher. However, the movie does contain the original card designs as it does not have to comply with these regulations. Transmission Video Releases See Also *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V *Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS *Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Bonds Beyond Time *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions References External Links *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (anime) at the Anime News Network Category:Anime Category:Franchises Category:Singaporean Dubbing Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Anime from the 2000's Category:4Kids Entertainment Category:Anime aired on Cartoon Network Category:Multi-Dubs